


My Beating Heart

by Nimirie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse y su vida terminar, sin embargo, tuvo una segunda oportunidad. Y sin embargo, su corazón estará roto para toda la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> "Este fanfic participa en el Reto "San Valentín no siempre es rosa" del Foro I am sherlocked"

Su reflejo en el espejo le sorprendió y por lo mismo, tocó con la punta de los dedos la superficie fría, asegurándose que esa fuera realmente su persona. Era extraño mirarse de esa manera, después de tanto tiempo cargando las secuelas de su enfermedad, de un corazón que un buen día decidió dejar de trabajar como debía.

Recordaba los días de su infancia, normales, sin ninguna horrible eventualidad, sus padres y su hermana siendo una constante presencia en su vida. Viajes, reuniones familiares, la escuela y sus amigos, todo era bastante normal. Hasta que un día, corriendo en la clase de educación física, un dolor terrible se apoderó de su cuerpo y lo derrumbó. Despertó en el hospital, rodeado de médicos y gente extraña, le hicieron más estudios de los que creía posible, lo hicieron llorar de dolor y de frustración para que dijeran al final que su corazón sufría de un raro padecimiento, que no podría sobrevivir sin un trasplante.

Tenía dieciséis años cuando ingresó a la lista de espera por un donador.

Se suponía que tenía muchos sueños, quería ir a la universidad, estudiar medicina y en un arrebato de locura, con su mejor amigo Bill, habían dicho que tal vez podrían ingresar al ejército. Su amigo quería ser piloto y juntos soñaban con vestir el uniforme y ser el centro de las miradas de los demás. Eso no se lo habían dicho a nadie, porque si alguien se enteraba seguro que ponían el grito en el cielo, imaginando que irían a la guerra y morirían.

Pero ahora no tenía nada, sólo le quedaba armarse de paciencia. Ni siquiera podía salir a la escuela, cualquier esfuerzo hacían que su corazón latiera como loco y el dolor regresaba. Las cosas se volvieron ridículas cuando su madre insistió en ayudar para que se bañara o hiciera algo tan sencillo como lavarse los dientes. Aunque tenía razón, su madre, porque de repente no podía ni siquiera alzar su brazo derecho para tomar el cepillo y ella rápidamente se acercaba y le ayudaba, como lo hizo tantas veces mientras crecía, como si no fuera capaz de nada.

Pasaron años. Bill se unió al ejército y le escribía cartas o le llamaba por Skype, siempre encontraba la manera de que sonriera mientras hablaban, era la magia de su mejor amigo y por lo mismo, lo quería con todo el corazón, por más maltrecho que estuviera siempre sería de él. Sin embargo cada vez era más difícil siquiera mantener una conversación, el hablar hacía que respirar fuera imposible y se tuvo que conformar con ver a su amigo, con que él le contara las cosas que solía hacer, lo que sentía al pilotear uno de esos maravillosos aviones.

Cuando llamaron su mamá respondió el teléfono. Eran las dos de la mañana del 29 de enero y sus gritos despertaron a su padre y a su hermana, quienes entraron casi como torbellino a su habitación. Quince minutos más tarde estaban de camino al hospital, tendría que pasar por estudios de rutina y en el tiempo que tardaría el corazón en llegar a Londres, cumpliría con el ayuno para la cirugía.

Ese día volvió a nacer y no le importó el tiempo que tuvo que estar hospitalizado, porque el día que lo dieron de alta Bill volvió exclusivamente para estar a su lado. Tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo de verdad, no a través de una computadora y fue tal vez la emoción que sentía por todo lo que estaba viviendo, pero al reencontrarse se abrazaron con fuerza y se separaron para besarse. Era su mejor amigo y jamás soñó con nada más pero al parecer él también había estado esperando el mejor momento para dar aquel paso. Sus padres aplaudieron y su hermana chifló y pudiera ser que medio hospital los estuviera viendo pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Estaba vivo.

Doce meses después estaba mirando ese reflejo en el espejo, ese que no tenía ojeras y una piel pálida, su rostro finalmente era el de una persona normal, una que tiene todo el futuro por delante. Se casaría con Bill, tendría permiso nuevamente en diez semanas y aprovecharían esos días para hacerlo, las familias estaban muy felices, exageradamente felices y él no casi no podía esperar para que sucediera.

Su vida era otra, estudiar medicina había quedado fuera de contexto o ser parte del ejército, había logrado llevar una licenciatura en línea, era psicólogo y estaba estrenando un trabajo en el Hospital St Barts, todas las mañanas tenía que llegar a las 9 para dar su primera consulta, las terapias las tenía por la tarde. A pesar de ser algo nuevo para él, valerse por sí mismo, hacer sus cosas, tomar el metro, comprar un té antes de entrar al hospital; se estaba acostumbrando a la perfección y se sentía feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad.

A veces pensaba en la persona que había muerto para que pudiera él vivir, no sabía nada de ella, si era hombre o mujer o qué edad tenía, nada de eso importaba. Era compatible con él y era todo, había sido un verdadero milagro, su madre lo repetía todo el tiempo, porque no hubiera sobrevivido mucho más de no haber llegado ese corazón. Todos decían que de haber pasado unas semanas más habría muerto y él se sentía temblar al pensar en aquello.

No tendría ahora nada, no sería nada sin la persona que donó su corazón para él.

Era un catorce de febrero pero con su futuro esposo tan lejos de él no tenía ningún plan, era un día normal, como cualquiera. Su paciente de las 10 de la mañana estaba esperando afuera de su consultorio, verlo entrar precedido por la enfermera que lo ayudaba con los expedientes fue una revelación. Con Bill fue cosa de toda la vida, había sido su amigo desde siempre, desde el primer día de escuela, lo amaba porque era la persona que sabía todo de él y no imagina la vida sin él. Aunque tal vez le faltaba mucho por conocer, por saber de la vida y de las relaciones personales, debía ser eso, el haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en su casa debía haberlo afectado.

Porque no era normal que sintiera tantas ganas de levantarse y de abrazar al hombre que entró por la puerta. Porque no era normal que quisiera decirle "aquí estoy, te extrañé, ¿dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?" Porque no era normal que quisiera lanzarse a sus brazos, besarlo hasta que culminaran los días y no existiera nada más.

Era un hombre atractivo, aunque la verdad es que debía describirlo como hermoso. Alto, delgado, con rizos negros y sedosos en su cabeza, con unos ojos penetrantes y algo impresionantes. Se sentó frente a él y permaneció tanto tiempo callado que no supo qué hacer. Estaba impactado con su presencia, el hombre parecía estar leyendo su vida entera, interrogándolo sin pronunciar una palabra. Y él no podía ni siquiera decir algo, presentarse, iniciar la consulta. Abrió el expediente por hacer algo, pero al principio las letras fueron confusas y la sensación de querer acercarse al hombre fue mucho mayor, parecía haberse aumentado al tratar de ignorarlo.

Algo dentro de su cuerpo le gritaba que no podía ignorar al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él.

-Perdóname –dijo y no comprendía porqué estaba diciendo aquello. El hombre lo miró y sus ojos parecieron encontrar algo en los suyos que lo hizo contener la respiración.- No debí enojarme ese día, era una estupidez, como siempre, una pelea sin sentido que pudimos haber evitado.

El hombre comenzó a llorar y estuvo a punto de levantarse pero una súbita flaqueza de sus piernas lo evitó.

-Lo sé, estábamos celebrando, nuestra casa en Sussex, tan sólo un año de nuestra vida –suspiró y cuando se dio cuenta de que él también estaba llorando se tocó la cara extrañado, no sabía lo que decía y no entendía porque al decirlo, se estaba sintiendo tan triste.- Nuestra vida. Pero claro, jamás dejarías un caso, no uno tan interesante y emocionante y en vez de llegar a nuestra cena, estabas buscando evidencias en Londres. Pensaste que llegarías a tiempo, que yo no siquiera lo notaría, pero te retrasaste y para cuando lograste entrar al restaurant, te esperaba por completo furioso.

El hombre finalmente pudo levantarse y se arrodilló frente a él, tomó su mano entre las suyas y lo siguió mirando con esos ojos cargados de lágrimas y de dolor.

-No debí irme caminando por la carretera, pero el hotel estaba a menos de dos millas y pensé que me haría bien para tranquilizarme. El aire de la noche, la luz de la luna, pensé que te vería en la habitación y encontrarías la manera de que te perdonara.

-John –dijo el hombre casi como si de una palabra sagrada se tratara.

-Perdóname por favor –dijo y el llanto de apoderó de él, sintió entonces que los brazos del hombre lo rodeaban y que lo sostenían, que impedían que el dolor horrible que atravesaba su alma lo enloqueciera.- Cuando vi las luces del automóvil era muy tarde, después de eso no puedo negar que hubo mucho dolor, recuerdo unas cuantas imágenes del hospital y está muy clara la seguridad de que eras tú quien sostenía mi mano con fuerza antes de que alguien gritara que te debían sacar de la sala.

Los brazos del hombre lo apretaron más y quiso que jamás dejara de estar así con él, quiso poder permanecer a su lado todo lo que le restara de vida porque era él y nadie más que él, su verdadero amor.

-Perdóname Sherlock, por favor, por haberte causado tanto dolor, por abandonarte, por….

Los sollozos se hicieron imposibles de controlar, se hicieron intolerables, el hombre lo soltó pero fue cosa de un segundo antes de que sintiera sus manos en su rostro y luego sus labios sobre los suyos. Aquel fue un beso como nunca había tenido uno, era un beso que contaba una historia entre dos personas que vivieron mil dificultades para estar juntos y al final, cuando parecía estar en el camino correcto, se había separado para siempre. Era un beso que hablaba de un amor eterno, de un amor que no se puede simplemente perder en la nada; pero también de arrepentimiento, de haber tenido tan poco tiempo a su lado, de ahora no estarlo, de tener que decir adiós para siempre.

-John –repitió el hombre llamado Sherlock al separarse de él.- Nos volveremos a ver.

-Perdóname –repitió sin poderlo controlar.

-Fue un accidente John –dijo y una extraña tranquilidad parecía haber apoderado de su rostro, las lágrimas seguían presentes, pero lo miraba con ojos claros y serenos.

-Pero… -intentó agregar aunque tuvo que callar al verse interrumpido por sus labios una vez más. Esta vez el beso sabía a promesa, a una última promesa que pensaba cumplir.- Nos volveremos a ver Sherlock.

El hombre se levantó y todo fue muy confuso por un segundo, el mundo pareció dar vueltas a su alrededor y cuando lo volvió a mirar, se había alejado hasta la puerta. Sabía que aquello había pasado pero no entendí nada, ¿quién era él?

-Sherlock Holmes –dijo como si acabara de reconocerlo, aunque ahora recordaba haber pronunciado varias veces su nombre y haberlo leído en el expediente. Y ese hombre lo había llamado John.

-Muchas gracias –fue lo único que añadió antes de salir por la puerta y dejarla abierta. Su enfermera entró y lo vio en tal estado que llamó a un médico para que lo revisara. Esto generó que sus padres acudieran al hospital y que Bill lo llamara de inmediato. Pero no tenía nada, por lo menos físico.

Aunque su nuevo corazón estaba roto y lo estaría toda la vida.


End file.
